


Basketball Rivals

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NBA-Finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Barry and Iris like different basketball teams who happen to be playing on the NBA Finals.





	Basketball Rivals

Barry and Iris both plop down onto the couch, Iris wearing her Warrior wear, and Barry with his Cav wear.   
Iris looks at Barry looking confused, "What the hell are you wearing?"   
"I'm wearing Cav's wear, what are you wearing?" Barry asks.  
"Oh no, we are not going here, I thought you liked the Celtics," Iris says.  
"I did like the Celtics, but then I noticed they really suck," Barry says.  
"Whatever let's just watch the game," Iris replies.

In the middle of the 1st quarter Curry makes his fifth-three pointer in a row.  
Iris gets up shouting, "How do you feel!" in Barry's face.  
Then Kevin Love steps onto the court and Iris's face falls.   
Barry looks at her expectantly. She coughs and sits back down. Kevin Love grabs the ball after Green tries to shoot and runs towards the hoop, passing it to LeBron who dunks it.  
Barry gets up clapping rapidly, his speed taking effect.

It's the 2nd quarter, five seconds before halftime. LeBron and Stephen are facing each other off, ball in Stephen's hand. He goes for a spin-around and makes LeBron lose his balance, making a three. "I am officially moving Stephen Curry to the top of my three list," Iris says laughing. Barry rolls his eyes at his wife.

It's the 3rd quarter and Green is fouled for the 6th time therefore causing him to get kicked out of the game. He yells a ton of cuss words before he's taken by the refs into the locker room. Iris shakes her head, "Well, he wasn't that much use to us anyway." Barry looks at her, eyebrow raised, "You are cruel." "Not as cruel as this score," Iris says smirking. The score is 60-72. "Whatever, we're still gonna win," Barry says positively. 

It's the 4th quarter, only 10 seconds left in the game. Kyrie Irving is trying to make a lay-up, it's very close to making it but Klay Thompson swats the ball out of his hand.  
"Run, Klay, run!" Iris says standing up. Barry looks at her, "But you usually say that to me.." Klay passes it to Curry who's at the half mark, the time is 2 seconds. He shoots and while the buzzer is going off, it makes it, leaving a swish sound. The crowd goes wild. Iris stands up on the couch yelling, "What were you saying, Barr?!" 

"Whatever it's only game 2. We can still win this," Barry says crossing his arms. "What, is Barry a little jealous?" Iris says making a pouty face.  
"No, I'm just disappointed in the team tonight," Barry says shaking his head. Iris looks at Barry for a few seconds then grins. "Well, you won't have to be as disappointed after tonight."  
"Oh really?" Barry says smirking.  
"Really," Iris says pulling him to their bedroom. The door slams abruptly behind them, silencing the noises that'll be coming from the room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this while watching the second game. Personally, I'm with the Warriors. Don't spread hate, please. See you guys later!


End file.
